Fancy Meeting You Here
by Halawen
Summary: Covering a sports award dinner for the paper she now works for Clare and Owen find each other. After catching up they return to his place to heat up the night but will there be more than a single night of passion for the star hockey player and the ace reporter? Smut and fluff future fic one shot.


**We ended up with a lot of fluff/smut shots in this one shot week but I guess that's what people wanted because I did have some people vote. This is the last of those; tomorrow night's shot is drama.**

**Don't forget to vote for the sequel you most want to see. The poll is on my page on the DeGrassi saviors website, vote for all the ones you want and if it isn't one of the four choices then you can write it in the other box. I can't promise everything will get a sequel but I'll do my best.**

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

**Important things to Know before reading:**

***Takes place a year after Clare graduated from Columbia**

***She had cancer but broke up with Eli at Thanksgiving**

***Drew and Bianca did break up but got back together after he graduated DeGrassi**

***Adam never died**

***Zoe never came to DeGrassi**

***The Baker's moved back to Florida after graduating**

***Drew and Clare did date for the remainder of their senior year but Clare never got pregnant**

***All the stuff with Asher happened**

***This is all in Clare's pov and is a fluff/smut shot**

**Fancy Meeting You Here**

I look around the ballroom at Toronto's sports stars and make notes on my tablet. I'm covering the Toronto Sports Awards dinner for The Toronto Sun which I've been working at since graduating Columbia last year. I am not a sports writer but this was not a sports event it was a society event and that was my beat, the society pages, how I ever got put there I will never understand. Well anyway the nice dresses and fancy dinners on the papers dime were fun. I continued walking around and making notes, notes about the ambiance, decorations, food and the people that were here. I'm standing near a table close to the front so I can describe the view when I take a step back, my heel catches in the carpet and I fall back directly into someone's lap! I shriek slightly and put my arm around their neck out of instinct. The muscular man with lighting fast reflexes catches my tablet before I drop it and gets an arm around my waist.

"Well fancy meeting you here," he says with a facetious tone.

The voice is vaguely familiar but when I see the face I laugh, "Nice catch Owen, you always were one of DeGrassi's best athletes."

"So what's a sophisticated intelligent girl like you doing hanging around with a bunch of jocks?" Owen inquires. By some miracle he's gotten hotter since high school and I don't mind one little bit that he seems to be holding me in his lap.

"Covering the event for The Sun," I reply.

"Of course you became a reporter you were always one of DeGrassi's best writers," Owen grins and I smile back. "Well if you're covering the event then you can stay here and interview us. Clare Edwards, uh it is Edwards isn't it you didn't go marry Eli while you were at school in New York or nothing right?" Owen asks looking at me.

"No," I laugh, "Eli and I are friends but we haven't even dated in long time."

"Good because I never understood what you saw in him. Anyway Clare Edwards this is the starting line of the Toronto Maple Leafs. Guys this is Clare Edwards ace reporter," Owen introduces us. The other guys at the table smile and say hi and I nod and smile.

"I will need some interviews for the article, but I should probably have my own chair, somehow I don't think conducting interviews from your lap will be very effective," I remark.

"It seems to be working just fine to me but if you insist," Owen says and nods to one of the guys who stands up and gets a chair for me.

Owen and the guy next to him move a little so my chair can go between them. With a little reluctance I get up from Owen's lap and sit in the chair. Owen hands me my tablet and I begin interviewing them, actually I spend most of my night at the table with them. I do interview the other players but spend most of the night talking with Owen. We catch up on everything since we last saw each other at his graduation. After we catch up we just talk, about interests, what we do in our spare time, regrets and our most recent relationships, we're both single now since both of our last relationships ended badly. We talk about so many things and are so entranced in our conversation, and each other, that we barely notice when the event ends.

"You want to come back to my place for a drink?" Owen offers when we finally get kicked out by an event staff person.

"Sure," I smile biting my lip at the possibilities the night holds.

Owen grins we walk to the valet, they bring around our cars and I follow Owen to his house in Rosedale. I park behind him and follow him in; he has a very nice house, without much decoration.

"Where's all the furniture?" I question seeing only a very large TV with an armchair recliner in front of it.

"Never bought any more than that, haven't needed any more than that it's only me here," Owen says.

"Which explains the décor of the beer sign and your awards but little else," I comment.

"You want to redecorate? It's not why I brought you here but I just might let you. So what would you like to drink? I have a couple bottles of wine I've been told are good," Owen remarks taking my hand to pull me down the hall. We enter his kitchen; it's large and at least looks like it's used. Owen gets down a couple of wine glasses and a bottle of wine from the wine rack. "So you want a tour?" Owen asks when we have glasses of wine.

"Sure, is the rest of your house so sparsely decorated?" I inquire.

"Yes but I already told you that you could redecorate, or I guess decorate at all since I never really did. But not tonight," Owen says putting his arm around me and kissing my neck lightly. This tiny little touch sends an exciting thrill and shot of electricity through me. I gasp and bite my lip, my pussy tingling and my heart skipping a beat.

"As long as you have a bed I think we'll be okay," I comment.

"Oh I have a bed, a big one and it's upstairs," Owen replies releasing me but taking my hand again. He takes me to the stairs and I see that he at least hung some family pictures in the stairwell. There are four rooms upstairs and the master, which is very big, is at the end of the hall. It opens by French doors, there is not much furniture in the room but in the center of the room, framed by a large headboard, is a very large bed. It has scarlet and black bedding and what look like satin sheets.

"Luxurious," I grin.

"You have no idea," Owen smiles. He escorts me into the room and to the bed, he motions for me to lie on the bed and I hold my wine glass carefully. He lies next to me and takes his phone out; he fiddles with it a moment and then a skylight above the bed opens to reveal the clear night sky.

"Making love under the stars my favorite," I grin and take a sip of my wine.

"Mine too," Owen says taking my glass of wine and setting it on the nightstand next to his.

Then giving me a devilishly carnal grin he leans over and abducts my lips, I put my hand at the back of his neck, parting my lips for him and my tongue glides out meeting his. My tongue caressing his while he moves, adjusting slightly so that his hand can caress up my leg. He grips the silk material of my dress and moves it up exposing my skin. His fingers gently feel their way up my thigh and my body tingles, my pussy getting wet and eager to feel him I part my legs just slightly. Owen smiles into the kiss, deepens it and then pulls away. He gives me a lasciviously anticipating grin while his eyes glint with carnal excitement. Knowing that I'll be undressed far before he will, as I'm wearing less clothing, I reach over and take his tie off before I begin unbuttoning his shirt. I only get a few buttons before Owen stands up, he does this to take off his shoes and socks and my shoes.

Crawling back on the bed Owen kisses his way up my legs and when he reaches my dress he pulls it up, gathering the fabric gently at my waist. I sit up and he gets behind me unzipping the dress, he pulls it over my head before placing a gentle kiss between my shoulder blades. I moan slightly at the gentle feel of his lips and Owen continues kissing my back and my neck as he gets my bra off. When it's off my arms Owen caresses down my arms with two fingers, I quiver in anticipation and my stomach muscles tighten. I'm wet now, so wet I can feel it soaking into my panties, Owen crawls around to the front of me and I see the tent in his pants. I smile and reach over caressing the bulge in his pants, Owen's eyes go half lidded and he moans a little. While still caressing his erection through his slacks I use my other hand to unbutton his shirt.

With his shirt fully open he pulls it from his slacks and takes it off, his undershirt follows being tossed to the ground with the rest of our clothes. His belt comes next; sliding through his belt loops he drops it to the ground. I open his fly and he stands to let them fall to the floor stepping out of them and crawling back on the bed. I see him eyeing my panties ready to take them off but I desire him to be naked first so I reach over and rapidly yank down his boxers. His erection springs free, Owen seems surprised by this dominate action as he freezes for a second and I giggle a little before stroking his erection with my fingertips. Owen's eyes close again, going half lidded by pleasure and a small trembling moan along with my name falls from his lips.

As soon as I take my fingers away Owen takes control again, with a carnal growl he pins me to the bed lightly and I giggle again. He kisses my neck and then assails my breasts with his mouth before so quickly pulling my panties off my legs that they spark with static electricity. The carnal grin returns to Owen's lips, smiling salaciously at my naked body, I open my legs for him and he gets between them. His head goes down between my legs, his dark hair tickling my inner thighs, I almost giggle but when his strong velvety tongue licks my pussy lips I gasp and moan instead. Owen hooks his arms around my thighs and moves himself closer, his warm tongue slides into my already dripping pussy and my body trembles. Quaking with erotic pleasure and carnal wanting, my head falls back, my eyes close, I grip his hair and the bedspread with my other hand as I moan again and again.

Owen's name falls from my lips with quick panting breaths, his tongue swirling around inside of me, moving in circles and twisting. I moan a new sound with each lecherously luxurious way his tongue touches me. I feel the build to orgasm begin, the ache inside of me and the need to climax becoming increasingly great as well as nearly painful. To speed myself to the relief of release I start moving Owen's head and my hips. I tense, my whole body clenching and then it relaxes before shaking out of control while I scream out Owen's name in carnal climax.

He withdraws his tongue and my body lurches slightly, the now empty feeling in my core forcing a whimper from my lips. Owen moves up along my body as I recover my breath and my body slowly stops shaking. He lies on me but keeps his weight off supporting himself on his arms. His eyes lock with mine, I smile and he ensnares my lips for a tenderly passionate and feverish kiss. I taste my juices which have saturated his mouth, a softly sweet flavor. I feel his erection stroking along my thigh, his hard, hot throbbing cock dripping with pre-cum. Even having just climaxed I'm ready to take him, ready to have him fill me and bring me to orgasm again.

Owen pulls out of the kiss, taking hold of his cock as he goes up on his knees. He spreads my pussy lips with two fingers, locks his eyes with mine and penetrates me slowly. As the head pushes through my pussy lips and past the pelvic bone my body shakes again. My eyes close, my head going back into the pillow, I grip his muscular arms and they flex under my hands. He pushes in slowly, every time I whimper he goes still for a few seconds until I adjust and conform around him. When he's all the way in he stops, I bite my lip as I moan and Owen begins kissing and licking my breasts. It only takes a moment for my body to adjust to him, opening up and wanting more. My hips buck and my eyes open, Owen suckles my nipple gently, grins at me and begins pulling out slowly.

He keeps the slow pace for a few minutes but every time I buck my hips his pace increases a little. Our pace increasingly faster our breaths become harder, our bodies moving more we become lightly beaded in sweat. My eyes struggle to stay open and locked with his but so easily they become half-lidded by rapturous, libidinous, wanton euphoria. My hands still grip his biceps, his muscles flexing and relaxing beneath my hands, his hands firmly planted into the mattress to keep his weight off me. I feel the build to orgasm again and I can feel it in Owen's own body, the need to release becoming nearly painful for both of us we increase our speed yet again. My back arches and my knees go up, I feel Owen's cock grow ever so slightly inside of me and then explode as I become filled with his hot seed. This sends me over the edge and I climax with orgiastic abandon, screaming Owen's name so loud it echoes for several seconds in his cavernous room.

Owen slows down, his head dropping now that he's released, his deep panting breaths ghosting over my breasts. He pulls out slowly, I whimper a little and my body lurches from the loss. Owen lays net to me, pulling me into his arms and kissing the back of my neck. I smile and crane my neck back to take his lips very briefly. Our mixed juices dripping from between my legs and the smell of sex in the air makes me smile with carnal memories of what we just shared. Our sweating bodies sticking together and our hearts beginning to slow with our breaths.

"I think I need a shower," I comment after a few moments to recover.

"I have a wonderful shower," he grins getting out of the bed and helping me up.

He takes me back to the washroom, another large space with a water closet to one side, a double vanity of dark wood and marble in the middle and a steam room across from this. On the other end is a marble shower the size of most people's washrooms. It has another skylight so we can see the moon and stars. Owen turns on the water which becomes instantly warm and pulls me into the shower. There are four shower heads and we stand in the middle of them, Owen's arms around me. Eventually we do actually wash up and get out, Owen tells me to spend the night and since it's nearly 4am I don't argue. I get into bed with him and fall asleep on his chest. I have a quick breakfast with Owen the next morning but as I have only my dress here and no other clothes, and need to submit my article about last night's event in three hours, I leave as soon as I've eaten. But I don't leave without giving him a salacious and grateful goodbye kiss.

We did exchange numbers but I hear nothing from Owen, not that I call him either. I become busy with my job and I'm sure Owen is busy with practices, and after checking the Maple Leafs schedule and finding he has a game in Alberta on Friday I figure he must be traveling as well. So by the time I get to work Saturday morning Owen has all but left my mind.

"Well you must have made some impression on the Maple Leafs last week," my editor says coming into my office as I boot up my laptop.

"Why do you say that?" I ask hoping that my transgression with Owen last week hasn't become public knowledge.

"Because one of them very specifically has asked you to write their biography, Owen Milligan wants you to meet him at his house; his agent said he sent you the info. I realize this is quite the coup for you but you will have to do it in your spare time, it doesn't affect your job at the paper. You still need to do your job here, you're one of the best society writers we've had in a while," my editor reminds me.

"Yes I know, it won't interfere with my duties here," I assure her.

"You'd better get going, I'm told your first meeting is this morning," she says and leaves my office.

Grabbing my laptop I lock my office again and go back to my car, whether or not Owen's agent really did send me the info I already know where Owen's house is. I park outside and grab my laptop, when I ring the bell Owen answers with a grin and lets me in. His house is still as empty and undecorated as before. Owen walks back to the kitchen so I follow him, pulling my rolling laptop case behind me.

"You want me to write your biography?" I inquire.

"Who better, you already know me from high school and besides I'm no writer," Owen smiles as I release the handle on my laptop case. "Besides this means you can be over here all the time, you'll have full use of the house except for Tuesday mornings when the cleaning staff comes. I'll program the codes into your phone to turn off the alarms and control the house and make you a key. You can even decorate, any way you like. I figure once the book comes out and we start touring to promote it we can tell people how we fell in love while you were writing my biography."

"How we fell in love? We've slept together once no one said anything about falling in l…"

I get cut off when Owen envelops me in his arms and crushes his lips to mine for a blissfully, rapturous, feverish and fervent kiss. I melt into it instantly, my arms going around his neck, my lips parting and his tongue comes in caressing mine. My body gives way to quivering flesh and my mind turns to jelly as my knees get weak from just this kiss. I feel myself falling in love at the deepest part of me, the world is gone, I'm falling in love so soon and so fast but it feels so right.

"Yeah okay falling in love," I whisper when we break the kiss.

"I already did," Owen grins and takes my lips again for a loving and joyous kiss.


End file.
